


Johnthoughts 2

by RavenMorganLeigh



Series: Johnthoughts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Internal Monologue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenMorganLeigh/pseuds/RavenMorganLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Johnthoughts 2

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second installment... comments are loved and hoarded!

*******

Why can't I get him out of my head?

He really is a drug.

I've got a wife, and a new darling daughter....

Why am I thinking about Sherlock? Oh, God, I'm actually pining for him.

I could have been with him, solving cases, running the streets with him--

\--and I chose....

This.

I'm supposed to be happy, right?

Why am I not happy?

Haven't I earned that?

What's wrong with me? What the fuck is wrong with me?

Maybe I made a mistake.

Maybe I've been fooling myself all along.

I'm in love with him. Fuck. FUCK.

And it's too late.

I really need to hit something.

I love him.


End file.
